Truth Be Told
by Kei Ago
Summary: Mostly focusing on the RED side at the start, but the BLU will become a larger part later on. I'm rubbish at this summary marlarky, it's the stories behind my OC teams, along with the goings on in the bases. T for language. Some SniperXSpy.
1. Prologue

Just to clarify the settings here. 2Fort, Capture the flag. During the matches, respawn IS on. It's turned off after matches, until the next one. They ARE NOT prohibited to fight after matches, however they don't tend to. Both teams have lost members to out of match hour fights, that have broken out, usually over stupid things, and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I don't own the rights to Team fortress 2. All of the OC's in this fan fiction, are based on the classes owned and made by Valve. The OC's used in this however, I designed.

Mostly RED based, but BLU comes into it a lot.

**Prologue**

Edward tightened the bandaged hands around the baseball bat, a wry smirk across the young scouts face. Beside him, the team's Pyro pulled his mask on, picking up his trademark back burner from his locker.  
>"You ready Ollie?" The scout pried, looking up at the masked man, who nodded.<p>

The RED's soldier ran over their Demoman's role once more, trying to get the Scot to concentrate long enough to make sure his job was understood.  
>"Jeez Arth! Get off ma' back will ye'?" The Scot grumbled, loading his launcher. The soldier bristled visibly.<br>"Arthur. It's AR-THUR. For christ's sake, Rory, I thought you'd have picked it up by now!" the soldier snarled back, finally giving up and deciding to trust the man. The dark-eyed Scotsman smirked, having gotten his reaction, and continued to tend to his weapon, letting Arthur turn his attention to their Spy and Sniper.

"Let's get those babies!" The burly Russian heavy calls out, spinning his minigun, impatient for the match to start. The medic sighs, already charging up his medigun on the Heavy.  
>"Really Herr Berlix.." the polite German begins, before the Russian interrupts.<br>"I have TOLD you Doktor! You call me Maxim!" The Russian grins. "Da?" he pushes, causing the medic to sigh.  
>"Alright.. 'Maxim'.." He continues. "You really enjoy zhis carnage far to much." He murmurs, sighing. The white-coated man grunts, as the resident Texan heartily slaps him on the back, chuckling.<p>

"Awh, C'mon there Erik, let 'im have his fun!" the engineer grins, pulling his goggles on. The medic sighs.  
>"Don't encourage him Herr-"<br>"Jacob." The Texan interrupts, his grin widening. The medic rolls his eyes.  
>"Mm." he murmurs, letting the matter drop.<p>

The sniper glances up over his sunglasses, from sharpening his Kukri.  
>"Watch it Lee.. 'e looks like 'e's on a mission.." the Aussie murmurs, looking back at his blade, taking a puff of his cigarette. The spy glances up, groaning softly.<br>"He zertainly does mon ami.." He replies, leant against the wall, the pair standing in the corner of the respawn room. The spy puffs on his own cigarette, preparing himself as the Soldier arrives.  
>"Men! I do hope you were discussing your tactics?" The man starts, straightening, carrying his rocket launcher upright. "A man with no plan is a dead man! Rem-" he starts, before Allambee cuts him off.<br>"Yeah, awright mate we get it. Rory wasn't 'aving any of your plannin' speech and neither are we, we ain't dead yet." the sniper sighs. The soldier blinks, his face reddening slightly, causing a wry smirk to cross the spy's features.

"I think what ze sniper means, Monsieur Villiams,-" the spy begins, before being cut off by Arthur.  
>"Don't give me the 'he means well' crap Bellamy, you know it won't wash." he growls. "If we lose our intel today, I'll be blaming you three." he grumbles stomping off to fiddle with his gun.<p>

"Ignore 'im spooks, I can take care of myself.." Allambee grumbles, inspecting his knife. Bellamy sighs, taking a drag of smoke.  
>"I merely think ZOMEONE should humour him mon ami, just humour him." the spy sighs.<p>

"3...2...1..GET GOING." The announcer chimes in over the intercom, and the gates open, letting the buzzed teams out to pour havoc upon each other. Edward grins, charging out of the base, double jumping onto the roof of the bridge, the grin never leaving his face. Oliver charges after him, jumping down to the floor, flaming a nearby BLU, laughing manically, holding his flame thrower above his head triumphantly. Arthur sends a couple of BLU's flying back with the spray back from his rockets, a small smile starting to appear, as he jumps away from the rocket of the enemy soldier.  
>"COME AND GIT SOME!" Rory yells, his voice heavy with his Scottish accent, grinning as he fires a few grenades, letting Maxim swagger past, minigun roaring along with him.<br>"DAA!" The Russian calls out, a wide grin covering most of his face. Erik can't help but smile as he steps behind the Russian, charging him up with the Medigun.  
>"Nutt.." the German mutters, stepping to the side as Jacob's sentry takes out a BLU, the bullets whizzing past Erik's ears. Jacob's hearty laugh echoes around the RED base.<br>"GET BACK ON THE POINT MISTER!" He taunts, grinning as he upgrades his sentry. A small smile tugs at Allambee's lips, as he grasps his first head shot, the enemy heavy. He sighs happily, watching as Bellamy cloaks, hopping into the sewers to sneak into the enemy base. Edward clocks the enemy scout upside the head with his sandman, and sighs happily. The battle had begun, and they were off to a cracking start. Life was good.


	2. Chapter 1

Italics is a flashback/memory. Depending on the chapter number, will depend on who's memory it is. One in game, is scout. I'm not gonna explain this every time haha, so I hope you guys can remember it xD

**Chapter one**

"_MA!" the 16 year-old boy shouts out, struggling against the cop holding him back. The woman in question, was crippled, clutching her stomach sprawled on the cold concrete of the alley, paramedics swarming, tending to the shot gun wound in the young woman's stomach. The shotgun's owner had been shot on sight, and lay a few yards from the boys mother, an panicked expression on the lifeless face, a mixture of blood and brain matter spraying the pavement, and pooling around him. _

"_Stay back son! Just let the paramedics do their job!" _

"_FUCK YOU MAN, THAT'S MY MA!" The dark haired boy yells, falling silent instantly as a heavy hand falls on his shoulder. He looks up at his oldest brother, taking note of the serious, pursed lips on the usually smug face. The younger male goes rigid, ceasing his protests against the cop. The cop sighs in relief, glancing a the older brother.  
>"John.." the younger starts, stopping as John shakes his head, looking at their mother. The other 6 brothers mill behind the pair, each reacting differently to the scene. Some angry, some in shock, some trying not to cry. <em>

_The eight boys sat in the hospital hours later, the atmosphere heavy around them. Most other members of the public had chosen to sit as far from the eight large Bostonian's as they could, the boys already taking up a lot of space in the small waiting room. _

"_Carter?" a young doctor calls, looking up from a clipboard at the room. All eight boys stand up, looking toward the white-clad man, suddenly alert. The eldest steps forward.  
>"...That's us. What... Is she okay?" He inquires, stern blue eyes on the Doctor. The young doctor adjusts his glasses, gulping as he searches for the right words.<br>"I'm.. I'm afraid there was a lot of damage.. she..." he gulps looking a the boys solemnly. "She passed on. I'm sorry.. but we need one of you to identify her.." He murmurs, apologetically.  
>"NO!" The youngest cries, eyes wide, staring at the man. "FUCKIN' LIAR!" he snarls, charging at the man. The doctor flinches, and blinks when no harm comes to him, finding John holding the small boy up round the waist. <em>

"_LEMME GO! YOU FRIGGIN'-"  
>"For gods sake Ed!" John hisses in his ear, the boy quietening slightly, his chilling glare still locked on the doctor. "It's not his fault.." John finishes, holding the tense boy tight, still not trusting him to attack the man.<br>"No.." Edward growled, his voice low. "It's mine.." John blinked, letting Ed go. The spry boy lands squarely on his feet, shaking.  
><em>

"_What do ya mean..?" John murmurs, watching the back of his brother. The rest of the boys looked around the circle, their hearts sinking.  
>"IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" Edward cries out, clenching his small fists tighter. "I was just.. just tryin' ta make us some money ya know? She needed it so bad! I only asked him for help! He gave me a job with him.. sellin' stuff.." the small boy stammers out, John's eyes narrowed as the younger went on.<br>"It seemed legit! I mean I didn't think it was stolen or nothin'! But then he tol' me there'd be more money made from.. harder to get stuff.. drugs and shit.." the younger snarls and looks up at his brother.  
>"I didn't mean ta! I may have stuffed some of the extra cash in my pocket..and he found out.. and he jumped me whilst I was shoppin' with Ma and.." he trails off, his gaze faltering. "I didn't mean no harm.." John purses his lips, running his fingers through his hair.<br>"What the fuck were you thinkin'!" He snarls, glaring at the small dark haired boy, causing Ed to flinch visibly, looking up at his brother.  
>"..I was only tryin' ta help!"<br>"WELL YOU DIDN'T HELP DID YOU! YOU FRIGGIN' GOT HER KILLED!" Edward stares at his brother, and turns running from the hospital. Being the youngest all his life had taught him two things; be quick on your feet, and get tough fast, or you'll always be bottom of the pile. Just because he was ten years younger than his oldest brother, didn't mean he couldn't beat him in a race. _

"_I take it you need a hand." A strong female voice chimed. The young boy looks up at the suit-clad woman, eyes puffy, soaked from the evenings rain.  
>"Who are you..?" he mumbles, eyes narrowing.<br>"I'm the one offering you a job." _

"GODDAMNIT BELLS!" the small scout yelps, as the Spy uncloaks along side him, a light smirk dusting his lips.  
>"Désolé." the French man smirks, looking at the boy. "Monsieur Walker was looking for you." Edward grumbles.<br>"Ollie? You could have just said that, rather than scare me shitless..." The spy merely shrugs, smirk widening.  
>"Now mon garçon, Where'z zhe fun in zhat hmm?" Bellamy chuckles, cloaking and slipping away. Ed growls, turning and heading for the Pyro's room.<p>

"Ollie?" he calls, knocking on the door quickly, before pushing it open, and peering in. "Ya here bud?" The blonde in question appears from the small cupboard, blinking, before grinning at the Bostonian.  
>"Bellamy found you then?" He inquires, quickly pulling on a t-shirt before stepping out into plain view. Edward nods, growling.<br>"Damn near gave me a heart attack.. but yeah.. Said you were lookin' for me?" Oliver shrugs, grinning.  
>"I just thought since Arthur's got us all running this 'training course'," he smirks, mimicking the inverted commas with his fingers. "I figured we could head over there together?" Ed groans.<br>"Damn.. I forgot about that.. And I thought a ceasefire meant a break." he grumbles, running his fingers through his hair and shrugging. Oliver smirks, wandering over, patting his friend on the shoulder, pulling him toward the door slightly.  
>"Nope. Not with Arthur around."<p>

"PICK UP THE PACE CARTER!" Arthur barks, upright in full uniform. Edward glares at the man over the treadmill controls, a light sweat already forming on his brow.  
>"Bite me Artie." he growls, using his favourite nickname for the soldier. His favourite nickname, that the soldier hated. Arthur's eye twitches, and he grinds his teeth slightly, glaring at the youth. Edward smirks, turning the speed up slowly, his jog turning to a run. Arthur purses his lips, moving on. Oliver snorts, covering his mouth to block the giggles that were subsequently trying to escape his lips.<br>"I reckon one day, he'll actually take a swing for you, you know." Oliver mutters, grinning at the dark-haired scout. Edward's cheeky grin widens and he winks.  
>"He has to catch me first." The scout blinks, turning to look to the left instead as the snort reaches his ears.<br>"I'd like to zee such a race." The spy remarks, smirking and leaning on the treadmill. Edward, rolls his eyes.  
>"It wouldn't be a race Bells," he explained, using the nickname his father-figure had acquired from him. "C'mon it can't be a race if it's SO one-sided." The Bostonian smirks, still jogging as if to prove his speed and stamina. The Frenchman chuckles, rolling his eyes and pulling out a cigarette.<br>"Of course, mon garҫon. Of course."  
>The scout scowls, turning the treadmill down, slowing to a stop, leaning on the control panel, panting lightly.<br>"C'mon, you know I have no idea what you're on about when you go all frog on me!" The young scout pouts. The Frenchman looks for a light for his cigarette, his smirk only widening, as he winks at the boy.  
>"Oui." he smirks, causing Edward to deepen his scowl. Oliver chuckles, patting Edward on the back, smirking.<br>"C'mon Eddie! How uncultured are you!" the pyro grins, leaning over, supplying Bellamy with the fire he needs. Bellamy nods his thanks, taking a drag. Ed scoffs rolling his eyes.  
>"I get by just fine without ya 'culture'" He remarks, his Bostonian accent ringing out, the difference from Oliver's English tune outstanding. Oliver rolls his eyes chuckling.<br>"Really Eddie.."  
>Edward throws his arms up dramatically, groaning.<br>"Quit calling me 'Eddie'!" He moans, pouting. "I'm not a kid!"  
>"I dunno about that joey." the Australian accent cuts in, a heavy hand ruffling the scouts hair, a playful grin plastered across the Sniper's face as he arrives. The scout flails his arms crying out.<br>"GERROFAME!" he grumbles, glaring at the Aussie. Allambee smirks, slipping his arm over Bellamy's shoulder slipping a cigarette out of the spies top pocket. The Frenchman rolls his eyes.  
>"I zought you were quitting Mon ami?" he remarks, eyebrow quirking as the Aussie lights up. The Australian shrugs, lighting the cigarette.<br>"Eh. What can you do?" he winks, taking a drag, causing the spy to roll his eyes.  
>"What will I do with you hmm?" The spy sighs, glancing at the sniper. Allambee shrugs, leaning on Bellamy.<br>"I'm sure you'll work it out mate." He chuckles.

"Bellamy?" Allambee queries, stepping out the light corridor, into the dimly lit hall, peering out into the evening, sharp eyes adjusting to the low light. "Mate?" he pries, his keen gaze finally falling on the red spy. He sighs.  
>"You can't keep coming out here to watch 'im mate.." He murmurs, sitting on the step in the doorway, next to the spy. Bellamy sighs, his mask pulled over his face, a rare occurrence during ceasefires.<br>"You know I cannot 'elp it mon amour.." He murmurs. Allambee sighs, raising his gaze to follow the spy's, eyes falling on the blonde BLU scout running laps.  
>"You should jus' talk to the little fella." the sniper murmurs, glancing at the spy. Bellamy shrugs.<p>

"Maybe you are right.." He mumbles, standing up, stepping forward slightly, before deflating again and sitting back onto the step.  
>"Oh, let's be 'onest 'ere mon amour.. 'e's not going to listen to me, 'e's going to 'ate me for leaving 'im and 'is Mozher." he finishes, watching the boy jog. Allambee opens his mouth to speak, shutting it again instantly as the boy cries out, hitting the ground with a thud. Bellamy jumps up, sprinting for the boy, dropping down to one knee, to help the boy up.<br>"Are you okay?" he murmurs, looking the blonde over. Allambee stops at his heels, gulping at the look on the boys face.  
>"Let's not scream or nothin', there's a good kid.." The Australian murmurs, watching the deer-in-headlights gaze turn to him. Bellamy glances at the sniper, turning back to the scout and nodding.<br>"We.. we aren't your enemy mon ami.." he murmurs.  
>"BELLS!" Edward bursts from the base, having been watching his beloved spy from the corridor, the teams soldier close on his heels. Allambee stands up straight, fixing Edward with a stern gaze. The RED scout slows to a stop inches in front of Allambee, peering around the Australian at the terrified BLU scout. The RED soldier stops a few paces away from Bellamy, sighing.<br>"This can't keep happening, Cantrell." The soldier murmurs, using the spy's last name. Bellamy doesn't look up, instead sighing and looking the blonde-scout in the eye, smiling softly.  
>"Are you 'urt, mon ami.." He mutters. The BLU scout shakes hie head quickly, sitting up.<br>"Your knee.." The spy murmurs, he gulps at the bloody stain on the trouser leg.  
>"I'm fine!" the scout squeaks out, glancing at his RED counterpart, who is still glaring viciously. The scout gulps.<br>"Jason.. Monsieur it's okay.." Bellamy gulps. The Scout looks at him, wide eyed.  
>"How do you know who I am!" he blurts, suddenly worried. Allambee looks over his shoulder at the spy quickly, alarmed. Bellamy blinks, and gulps.<br>"Uhm.. I.." Bellamy looks up at the sniper, who nods shrugging.  
>"I'm your fazher.." Bellamy murmurs, looking back at the blonde. Jason blinks a couple of times.<br>"What?"  
>"It's true mon ami.. I.. was with your Mozher for a number of years.. Before I got zhis job." Bellamy finished, watching the boy's reaction.<br>"YOU WHAT!" Edward cries out, pushing past an unsuspecting Allambee. "YOU'RE HIS DAD!" Jealousy rang out in the 17 year-old's voice, and he growled, focusing the anger and jealousy on the BLU scout. "WHY YOU!" he snarls. Jason jumps up, shakily, glaring at the RED scout.  
>"H..Hey! I didn't ask for any of this!" he stutters, stepping back from the RED. Bellamy stands upright, reaching out to the pair.<br>"Garçons! Please!" He begs Edward. Ed glares at the blonde, fists clenched.  
>"HE'S A BLU!" He growls, diving on the blonde. Bellamy steps forward to grab the RED, only to be stopped by Allambee.<br>"Wait," he murmurs, his gaze looking over the fighting boys. Bellamy blinks, following the snipers sharp gaze, paling under his mask.  
>"Oh no.." He murmurs, as the BLU soldier stands in the entrance to the BLU base, not ten feet from their group, his shotgun in his right hand. Arthur's eyes narrow as he steps forward to stand beside the sniper and spy.<br>"Now you've gone and done it.." he murmurs, gritting his teeth. "Carter!" he barks, causing Edward to look up, standing up, holding Jason's collar. Jason tries to wriggle free of the dark haired scouts grip, to no avail.  
>"YOU'D BETTER LET HIM GO! WHAT KIND OF OPPOSITION TAKES ON AN UNARMED TEENAGER!" The BLU shoulder shouts, marching toward the group, cocking his shotgun. "UNHAND HIM!" He growls, his anger focused on Edward. Arthur glares at the soldier.<br>"Do what he says Edward.." He mutters, his voice low. Ed glares at the BLU approaching, snarling at the scout.  
>"You need your team mates to save you?" he mocks. Jason growls, trying to pry Edward's fingers apart, to free himself.<br>"CARTER!" Arthur shouts, as the BLU soldier approaches, running put to barge the pair of scouts out the way, a the soldier fires his shot. Edward falls backwards, eyes widening as he sees the crimson fly from Arthur's torso, as the pellets penetrated.  
>"ARTHUR!" Ed cried out, scrambling forward, the image far to similar to previous experience. Jason rolls out of the frantic RED scout's way, staring at the blood beginning to pool around the RED soldier. The BLU soldier cocks the shot gun again, aiming.<br>"ROBERT STOP!" Jason cries out, jumping up. The soldier stops, glancing at the boy and lowering the weapon, watching the RED scout frantically try and work out how to save his soldier. Allambee gulps, kneeling down beside Arthur.  
>"..Mate? Should I get Erik?" he murmurs, referring to their team's medic. The soldier coughs, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, and he shakes his head.<br>"No point maggot.. No way the Nazi would get 'ere in time.." He mutters, voice hoarse. Edward's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall.  
>"What.. No! Ya can't seriously die! Doc has'ta be able to do something!" he cries out, looking up at Bellamy hopefully. Bellamy tears his eyes from the Soldier, shaking his head, holding out a hand for the RED scout to take.<br>"Je désolé.. Mon garçon.." he murmurs, watching Edward look back at Arthur, before grabbing his hand, standing up and practically falling onto the RED spy, clutching at the pin-stripe suit. Jason stood, watching.  
>"I..I'd better go.." he murmurs, shakily, glancing at the dead soldier, as Allambee pulls his own hat down over his eyes, sighing softly. Robert blinks, watching.<br>"What.. What's going on Stewart!" he barks, glaring at the BLU scout as he edges over. Jason glances at Bellamy, smiling slightly, before shaking his head.  
>"Nothing Rob.. let.. let's just go okay?" he murmurs, glancing at the Soldier. Robert blinks, grunting, and glares at the RED group.<br>"Touch him again, and I'll get more than just one of you." he threatens, before eventually turning to leave with Jason.

"Herr King? I'm afraid he iz gone. I cannot do anyzing." The medic announces, softly, grief evident on his own features. Allambee nods, running his fingers through his cropped blonde hair.  
>"Thought ya' might say that Doc.." he sighs, glancing at their scout. Edward hadn't moved since they'd arrived at the infirmary with Arthur's body, still sat beside Bellamy, hands in his lap, staring at the floor.<br>"First Ma.. now Artie.." He mumbles, tears threatening to break the dam he'd built himself. Bellamy sighs, sat beside the boy, gently pulling the teen against his side, an arm around his waist.  
>"Non, mon ami.. You did not cause zhis." He murmurs softly, pulling his mask off with his free hand, shaking out his black hair. "Zis was not your fault.."<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Just for ref, here's who we've met.  
>Allambee King – RED Sniper<br>Bellamy Cantrell – RED Spy  
>Edward Carter – RED Scout<br>Oliver Walker – RED Pyro

Arthur Williams – RED soldier

Jason Stewart – BLU Scout  
>Robert Myers – BLU Soldier<p>

Names can be confusing to remember when there's a lot, so there's a nice little reminder :)

By the way, the fic is set in about 2000. Purely because it's closer to the other dates I want to use in back stories and such, and it means I can use them, and not have my characters a ridiculous age. :)

Wikipedia and a friend helped me with my Vietnam knowledge. Arthur is about..55, older than I had originally pegged him at, but it worked better. He's a bloody good fighter, and very fit for his age. He was working with the ARVN, (South Vietamese army, the Anti-communist forces) and this is from the Battle of Ap Bac, on the 2nd of January, 1963. He was 18 when he was in this battle, he'd joined the army at 16, so he'd been there a couple of years. This is the battle in which the Viet cong took out a larger and better equipped group of ARVN/U.S troops. At least, I'm PRETTY sure the U.S were there, if they weren't, they were now. :3 I win.

Chapter 2

"_Chin up Williams!" Pete grinned, slapping his friend on the back. Arthur rolls his eyes, continuing to clean his weapon.  
>"I'm fine, and quit calling me that!" he grumbles, glaring half heartedly at the American. Pete pouts, prodding his friend, sitting down beside him on the crate.<br>"Awh, C'mon Arthurr!" His grin reappearing. Arthur rolls his eyes.  
>"What will I do with you?" He sighs, looking at his friend. Pete salutes, winking.<br>"Stay alive?"  
>Arthur finally smiles.<br>"Like they could take me out." _

_2nd January, 1963. Battle of Ap Bac._

_"ARTHUR!" Pete cries out, running in to the American's bunk, throwing the helmet at him. "Get up, goddamnit, the commies are here!" Arthur sits up, blinking.  
>"What? But.." He trails off, grabbing the helmet and pulling it on, pulling on the uniform as fast as he could, grabbing a weapon, before following Pete out, joining their colleagues. <em>

_"What's the plan?" Arthur inquires, clutching the rifle close. Will turns to him, adjusting his own helmet slightly as someone cries out nearby.  
>"I.. We don't know. The ARVN's General hasn't said anything, we have no orders." he mutters, obviously distressed by the knowledge.<br>"Then we're running blindly in?" Arthur exclaims, blinking. The officers shrug, nodding.  
>"We don't have a choice." Ian pipes in, adjusting his grip on the sub-machine gun he'd been issued. Arthur glances over the groups shoulders, peering over the sandbags, at a nearby explosion. <em>

"_Then we stick together.." he grunts, looking to the men, who nod. _

"_IAN!" William cries, as the rifle bullet ricochets off the man in questions helmet, causing him to stumble backwards stunned. The next bullet didn't miss, piercing the man's chest, causing him to fall backwards gasping. Arthur grabs William's arm, stopping the man from running from the cover to the fallen officer.  
>"STAY BACK! HE'S GONE, WE'RE NOT LOSING ANOTHER." he growls, glancing at Ian's corpse, gulping. Will grits his teeth, heart thudding, watching the fallen troop, before slumping back down beside Arthur nodding. Arthur peers over the cover, quickly bagging a shot before ducking again.<br>"Okay.. I think we can move to the next barrier now without to much trouble." He mumbles, glancing at Pete and Will. Pete nods, loading his own rifle. Will gulps, nodding, croaking past the lump in his throat.  
>"Ye-ah." he murmurs back, glancing once more at Ian's body, before following Arthur's lead.<em>

_Arthur moved out from the cover, keeping low but moving quickly.  
>"LOOK OUT!" An officer near by cries out, causing Arthur to look up. His eyes widen at the RPG heading for them. Pete cried out, scrambling to get out of the way, pushing Arthur. Arthur rolled forward, throwing his arms over his head as the ground shook at the close proximity of the explosion. Arthur looked back up from the ground, at his friends, scanning for them. He pales, heart thumping, at the bloody mess that was William and Pete, the occasional lump of flesh recognisable as a limb, or body part. Arthur gagged, covering his mouth, only to find his hands sticky with his companions blood. He wretches, another rocket detonating nearby, causing him to flinch and scramble for cover, promptly vomiting as he arrives. <em>

"_You alright there Williams?" the gruff voice of a soldier grunts at him, on his way past. Arthur looks up at him, a little startled, blinking. He gulps nodding quickly.  
>"Fine." He grunts back, his empty gaze turning back to the floor. <em>

"_Mr Williams?" Arthur blinks at the feminine tone, not remembering any female officers in their platoon. He looks up, grunting.  
>"What?"<br>"How would you like to get out of here, and start again?" The melodic tone rings, as the woman tilts her head. _

The sky was overcast when the train arrived three days later to take Arthur's body back to his parents, and the team gathered outside at the station, hats off, their faces solemn. Maxim, their heavy, carries out the body bag bridal style, through the middle of the team, putting the body on the train carefully, stepping back off as the doors shut. Edward stands at the back of the crowd, watching the train, pale, with dark circles under his eyes. Jacob, their Engineer, puts an arm around the scout's shoulder.  
>"We're all gonna miss solly kid.. you gotta stop beatin' yourself up about this." He murmurs, his trademark hard hat and goggles left behind in the locker room, instead wearing a plain red t-shirt and black trousers. His shaggy black hair hung around his ears, and his brown eyes worried for the teen. At five foot four inches, Edward was towered above by everyone on the team, even Jacob, who was only five foot eight. Edward remains silent, watching the heavy despair over the loss.<br>"Arthur is going home now da?" The large man asks the medic, looking down at his companion. The medic nods, forcing a smile and patting the Heavy's arm.  
>"Ja Max, he's going back home."<p>

"Hey! Amy!" The sniper calls after the illusive spy, an hour or so after their gathering for their fallen comrade. Bellamy stops, sighing and turning to the Australian.  
>"Really mon amour. I have asked you not to call me zhat." he mumbles, frowning. Allambee shrugs.<p>

"It suits you.." he mumbles, smiling slightly, his violet eyes catching the light. Bellamy sighs again shrugging.  
>"So you always say.." He shuts his green eyes, running his fingers through the black hair, leaving it mussed. Allambee cocks his head slightly, sighing.<br>"Cheer up mate.." He murmurs, watching the man. Bellamy glances up at the sniper. Whilst the sniper only stood a few inches above the spy, it made all the difference to the spy's posture.  
>"I cannot help it mon amour.." he sighs. "Edward hasn't spoken to me since Arthur passed on. I think he still has a problem with Jason."<br>Allambee sighs nodding.  
>"That's certainly a possibility.. Would you like me to talk to the joey?" Allambee queries. Bellamy looks up at the sniper smiling slightly.<br>"Zhat may well help. He sees you as a brother I zhink. He's more likely to talk to you than me at zhe moment."  
>Allambee nods, smiling and pulling the spy toward him, hugging him. Bellamy sighs wrapping his arms round the Sniper's waist, leaning his forehead on the broad shoulders.<br>"Zhank you Al."  
>"You're welcome mate." the Aussie murmurs back.<p>

"Joey? You in here mate?" the Australian chimes in, peering into the training room. He heard the teen before he saw him, the whirring of the treadmill on full power audible, and the heavy thumping of the scouts feet on the treadmill beating steadily.  
>"Ed?"<br>Ed glances at the Australian, turning the speed down marginally. His white shirt almost wringing wet with sweat, and his hair was sticking to his cheeks, evidence he'd been running for a while. The sniper gulps, shutting the door behind him, pulling up a chair to sit beside the treadmill, watching the boy run.  
>"You awright?" he murmurs, watching the American. Edward almost glares, choosing to instead not look at the sniper.<br>"Dandy." he mumbles.  
>"Talk to me joey, why ain't cha speakin' to Amy?" He tilts his head. "He's worried about ya you know."<br>Edward scoffs, glancing at the Aussie.  
>"I doubt that, he has his new scout to look after. Bet that's the only reason he ever spoke to me you know, cause that BLU scumbag is the same age." he growls, turning the speed up on the treadmill again. Allambee sighs, running his fingers through his short blonde hair.<br>"That's not true.. He liked that he could watch you grow up at the same time as Jas, but he likes you, for you."  
>Edward scoffs, unable to turn the treadmill up any more, instead turning it off, and slowing to a stop. He hops off the treadmill, glaring at the man.<br>"He don't give a shit Bee and you know it. Quit tryin' ta chat me up." He growls, leaving the training room to get changed no doubt. Allambee sighs, standing up.  
>"Well that went well.."<p>

"Wouldn't budge mate, he really thinks you only liked him cause of Jason." Al recites later on, sat outside his camper van out the back of 2Fort, a can of beer in his hand. Bellamy sighs, sipping his own beverage, before taking a drag on a cigarette.  
>"I don't want zhis to ruin my relationship with le garçon Al, you know zhat.." Allambee nods.<br>"You know what I think spooks," Jacob starts, pointing at the spy, the can in his gloved hand. "I think you need to let him come round. He'll get over this thing when he needs ya."  
>"But he needs me now!" Bellamy groans, taking another swig of beer. "He's still beating himself up about Arthur, his Mozher was shot by a drug lord, and Edward has never stopped blaming himself.." he sighs, looking at the Texan. "Le garçon does not need zhis on his conscience as well.."<br>Jacob blinks sighing.  
>"Well I didn't know that.." he sighs running his fingers through his hair. "Poor kid."<br>Allambee nods, stealing a cigarette from Bellamy's top pocket, lighting it.  
>"Poor joey, he's terrible at openin' up to people anyway, he don' need something else weighin' him down, can't you try to talk to him Cob?" The Aussie inquires. Jacob shakes his had.<br>"I don't recommend me tryin'. I tried talkin' to the kid when we saw Solly off, he wasn't interested in the slightest."  
>Bellamy groans.<br>"Will he ever speak to me again?" he asks, his emerald eyes pleading with the pair. Allambee and Jacob glance at one another before nodding.  
>"Definitely mate, he'll always come back to you. You're like a Dad to the tyke."<br>Jacob nods.  
>"He's right Spooks, Kid can't keep away from you forever."<br>Bellamy sighs, looking down as Allambee's brown and white Australian collie rests his head on the man's leg, whining softly. Bellamy ruffles the dog's fur sighing.  
>"See? Even Roo is telling you to cheer up. Dogs know best ya know." Allambee smiles. Bellamy nods slightly, watching the dog.<br>"So you always say mon amour, so you always say."

"Ollie?" Ed squeaks, peering into the pyro's room. "Ya here bud?" he murmurs, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. Oliver flicks on the bedside lamp, blinking at the American.  
>"Eddie?"<br>"Please don't call me that.." The scout mumbles, lethargically.  
>"You should be getting some sleep.." The pyro cocks his head, sitting up and putting his the book he'd been reading using a lighter for light. Once the book is down, Oliver's shirtless torso is in Ed's plain view. Edward was well aware of Oliver's scars, the only one, other than the Medic of course, who had seen them. There was a large scar across the blonde's stomach, the flesh puckered, a burn. Smaller burns littered his arms, and a few fairly large scars across his chest and neck. Several long slashes littered his right shoulder, from attacks and self harm. His long pale blonde hair is let loose for once, spilling around over his shoulders, to his mid back. He swings his legs over the bed, clad in jogging bottoms, standing up and walking over to his friend. At twenty-one, the pyro was the closest in age to the seventeen year old scout, and the two had clicked straight away, and had been almost inseparable since.<p>

"I ca...don't feel like it." Edward mumbles, shutting the door behind him. Ollie gulps, glancing at the time.  
>"It's almost midnight Edd-..Ed.." he mumbles, already feeling low as the darkness of night had set in. Ed shrugged.<br>"..Do you want me to go?" he mumbles, looking at the blonde. The pyro blinks, noting the puffy pink eyes on the Bostonian, sighing.  
>"No, it's fine.." he sits down on the bed, patting the mattress beside him. Edward sits down, running his fingers through his hair.<br>"Are you okay?" Ed mumbles to the English man, glancing at him. Oliver nods gulping.  
>"Fine, what's up? Still down about Arthur?" he guesses, glancing at his friend. Ed stiffens visibly, clenching his fists.<br>"..Do we have to talk about it?" he mumbles, voice shaking. Oliver sighs.  
>"Talking helps, I should know.." he murmurs back, glancing at his friend again. "Why aren't you with Bells and Al? I thought you were close to them?"<br>"I'm close to you too Ollie.."  
>"I know that Ed..." he sighs. "It's just you usually go to them when you feel down.." Ed shrugs.<br>"Bells only wants his stupid BLU son now. And Al's with spooks so.." he trails off. Oliver blinks.  
>"Are you kidding me?" he looks at his friend. "That spy ADORES you!" Ed glares scoffing.<br>"Don't you start. I've had that speech from Allambee. Bells hasn't tried to speak to me since.. that night." he shudders, taking a deep breath. "You know.. I've had over twelve showers in the last three days.." He murmurs. "I still feel like.. like his blood's on me.." he mumbles, going quiet tears welling again. Ollie shuts his eyes, memories surfacing in his already unstable mind.  
>"Wo-uld you like to try and sleep in here?" he suggests, trying to end the conversation, but still comfort his obviously hurting friend.<br>"Every time I shut my eyes I see.. I see Ma.. and Bert.. the drug dealer the coppers shot.. and now Arthur.." he gulps, sniffing and rubbing his eyes quickly. "It's to much blood.." Oliver gulps standing up, pacing slightly.  
>"You need.. maybe you could ask Erik for a sedative?" he murmurs. "You need to sleep." he chokes out, gulping.<br>"I don't want drugs Ollie!" the dark haired teen sobs, trying to wipe the tears away before they fall. "I just don't want these memories! I don't want it to be my fault any more!"  
>Oliver flinches at the sob, the distress evident in his friends voice, only serving to upset the unstable Pyro further. The pyro eyes up the top drawer in his desk, clenching his fists and gulping.<br>"S-top thinking Eddie.. Just.. Just shut your eyes and let it go.." he tries, almost pleading with the Bostonian. Edward sobs.  
>"Don't call me Eddie!" he cries out. The harsh tone pushes Ollie over his barrier, and he lunges for the drawer, rummaging and pulling out a box, undoing the lock and pulling out the bottle of gasoline and a lighter, setting them on the desk and rummaging for the blade he kept at the bottom. Edward looks up, blinking a couple of times before registering the Pyro's mental state.<p>

"Ollie? What are you doing! Put it away that shit's dangerous!" he stands up, stepping toward the pyro.  
>"GET AWAY FROM ME ED!" the blonde growls, clutching the blade, blood already dripping from his hand as the razor sharp metal digs into his palm. Ed blinks, the sight of blood only causing his heart rate to escalate.<br>"Don't do this Ollie.. I'm your friend remember? You're safe here with me.." he pleads, stepping toward the blonde again.  
>"FUCK OFF EDWARD!" The blonde growls, taking the blade and dragging it hard down his arm, growling. "I don't need your help, you shouldn't have come in here! You should have just sucked it up and gone to Bellamy! He'd know what to do wouldn't he! Not me, I don't know shit!" he glares, blood from the wound on his forearm dripping onto the pyro's carpet.<br>"Ollie you gotta stop this you're gonna do some real damage!" he sobs, unable to stem his own tears now. The pyro snarls, almost feral.  
>"GOOD!"<br>Ed steps toward the Blonde, now only a few paces from him. Oliver snaps and lunges at the dark haired boy, slashing at his stomach. Edward cries out, falling back, blood spilling through the white t-shirt. Ed blinks, panicking.  
>"OLIVER!" Jacob rugby tackles the blonde, pinning him down on his stomach, holding his wrists, not before throwing the blade out of the blonde's reach. The Texan had heard Edward from the corridor, whilst heading back to his room, and peered in to assess, only to find Oliver wielding a blade, and Edward bleeding.<br>"Are you alright Kid?" Jacob looks to Ed, gulping at the boy's trembling hands, caked in his own blood. Ed nods hurriedly staring at the struggling Pyro. Jacob hauls Oliver up, holding onto the boys wrists tight, slinging him over his shoulder, and holding out a hand to the Scout.  
>"Can you walk alright kiddo?" he murmurs, unusually softly for the loud engineer. Edward nods quickly, standing up and limping after the Engineer, trying not to pull on his stomach.<p>

"He'll be alright Herr-"  
>"Jacob." The Engineer mutters absently, watching the pair of beds. The medic sighs.<br>"I had to sedate them both.. Edward would not stop crying, and Oliver was to far gone in his panic to have calmed down on his own." The medic signs the forms, glancing at the Engineer.  
>"Zhey will both be fine.."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Oliver Walker – RED Pryo  
>Bellamy Cantrell – RED Spy<br>Allambee King – RED sniper

Edward Carter - RED Scout

Jacob Brown – RED Engineer

Maxim Berlix – RED Heavy  
>Erik Muller – RED Medic<p>

Jason Stewart – BLU Scout  
>Robert Myers – BLU soldier.<p>

Just a recap for you :) I find it hard to remember other peoples characters names sometimes, I don't want people to get confused trying to remember the names, and not enjoy the story. :)

Chapter 3

"_Oliver?" the four year old girl yawns, standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding the arm of her beloved bear, the bear her seventeen year old brother had made for her when she was born. The blonde turns, blinking at the child from the front door, one shoe already on.  
>"Abi? You're meant to be in bed.." he murmurs softly, sighing and kneeling down on one knee in front of his younger sibling. The younger yawns, shuffling toward her older brother, climbing onto his knee, her arms around the males neck. Oliver tenses, and sighs, a hollow smile forming.<br>"C'mon.. I'll tuck you back in." he murmurs, lifting the little girl up, taking her up to her room. The walls were pink, with flowers decorating them. He puts her back into the small bed, bringing the blankets up around her ears, ruffling her blonde hair.  
>"Go back to sleep.." he murmurs, adjusting the teddy in her arms. He puts a few toys away in her basket, from the middle of the floor, before leaving, glancing at his sister once more, and slipping out, going downstairs silently. <em>

_The cat chirps, rubbing around the blonde's ankles, sitting beside him to watch. Oliver glances at the animal briefly, choosing to ignore his beloved pet.  
>"I'll be done soon Pebs.." he mumbles absent-mindedly, having finished his petrol trail. He splashes the flammable liquid over the doorstep, purposely clumsy in his haste to finish his task, his shirt and arms being splashed by the clear liquid. He dumps the petrol can by the door pulling out a match, and clutching it between shaking fingers, his hand wet from the gas. He strikes it, cursing as the spark doesn't catch, his hands shaking as his heart rate increases further, threatening to leap out from behind it's cage. He finally gets the match to light, watching the flame flicker for a moment, the stick burning slowly. <em>

_He cries out, dropping it as the gasoline on his hand catches alight, the match dropping into the puddle of petrol the blonde had littered on the doorstep. The flames grew, licking at the door frame, heading in through the open door, following the gasoline trail the blonde had strategically soaked into the carpet, leading into most rooms, the others soon catching. The blonde steps back, patting his hand against his t-shirt instinctively, trying to put out the flaming flesh, only managing to light any patches of petrol he'd splashed upon himself. He falls backward, crying out. His gaze shoots quickly up to the house as he hears a scream. He shuts his eyes briefly, registering which of his family was waking up to the flames, probably his Mother. He shivers as one of the neighbours runs out, screaming before pulling out a mobile phone, and dialling frantically, a panicked voice shouting to 999. _

_Oliver lays back on the grass, the adrenaline completely numbing the pain from the numerous burns. Tears roll as he grins slightly.  
>"I showed them.. They said I was a good kid they said I was happy and normal and good." he murmurs, his eyes shut, trying to rationalize his actions, his unstable mind finding reason to everything. "I told them I wasn't worth it, wasn't special.. Now they believe me." he grins, the sirens blaring as the emergency services roar up the usually quiet road, but he wasn't paying attention to them. He didn't notice them hurriedly sit him up, pulling the shirt off and whipping the heavy fire blanket around him, patting him down. The frantic shouts of fire services and paramedics. He opened his eyes, gaze focusing on the building, completely engulfed in flames. <em>

"_Come on kid.. Can you walk or-" The paramedics fret, trailing off as the blonde stands, ignoring any protest from the men around him, or from his own injuries. His gaze fixed on one item, laying on the lawn below his sister's window. He bends over, picking it up, ignoring the protest from his severely burnt hand, turning over the small item, his twisted grin widening at the charred bear. The paramedics steer him away from the building, his gaze and grin never leaving the bear. _

"_He's definitely unstable." one of the nurses in the Psych ward murmurs to the attending doctor, who nods, glancing into the room holding the young man. Oliver had retreated to the bed, fiddling with the bandages now covering the numerous burns he'd received from his arson, the charred bear beside him on the foam mattress.  
>"We may have to sedate him if we want him to sleep tonight.." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe no one picked up on this before.."<br>"Apparently he has been to his own General Practitioner with many symptoms of severe depression.. But they'd assumed he was just, you know, a teenager." his nurse commented, looking through the teenager's file. _

"_It's gotta be Bi-polar.." The doctor comments. "We'll start him on the meds in the morning, and go from there."  
>"May I speak with him?"<br>The doctor looks up at the new female voice, blinking.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I really must insist on speaking to Mr Walker." The woman continues. The doctor watches her and sighs, opening the door and letting her in.  
>"Five minutes." <em>

_The woman stalks in. _

"_Mr Walker?"  
>Oliver looks up at her, blinking.<br>"Who are you?" He scowls, defensive. Everyone who had been in the room so far had poked, prodded and pried.  
>"I hear you're a pyromaniac." She states, no hint of it being a question. The blonde nods, flicking his long pony tail over his shoulder.<em>

"_How would you like a job at one of my companies?" _

Bellamy bursts into the infirmary, Allambee close on his heels.  
>"What happened?" he gasps, looking around the room for the Scout. The Medic scowls, hushing the Spy.<br>"Herr Cantrell, bitte!" he sighs. "Zhey are sleeping."

Bellamy grits his teeth, and grumbles, glaring at the Medic, before turning his glare to Oliver.  
>"Who cares about HIM?" He snarls, glaring at the Pyro. Allambee places his hand on the Spy's shoulder, causing the Frenchman to look over his shoulder at him. His gaze softens slightly, and he instead turns to Edward's bed, sighing.<br>"Désolé." he murmurs, watching Edward. Jacob bursts in behind them panting.  
>"What the.. I didn't think you two would just leg it when I told you.." He gasps, leaning against the wall.<br>Bellamy glances at the Texan.  
>"Neizther vill vake up much before eight I'd say. You may as vell come back in the morning." Erik murmurs, cleaning his equipment, not looking up. Bellamy looks at the Medic.<br>"Are you sure?" he growls, sceptical. Erik sighs, looking up over his tiny reading glasses.  
>"Ja, Herr Cantrell. I promise."<br>Jacob slaps Bellamy on the back.  
>"I'll stay 'ere, you go back to the van with Al. I'll radio ya when the kid wakes up." He smiles. Bellamy sighs, watching Edward. Allambee takes the Spy's arm.<br>"C'mon mate.. you're no use tired to the tyke." He mumbles. Bellamy gives in, sighing and running ins fingers through his hair.  
>"Zhe ZECOND le garçon wakes up." he points at Jacob, swiftly leaving, Allambee following.<p>

"Will he tell me to leave when we arrive tomorrow mon amour.." Bellamy sighs, curled up against his partner. The Australian shrugs, laying on his back on the only bunk of the camper van, one hand behind his head as a head rest, the other around the shoulders of the Spy. Bellamy lay against the Sniper's side, draped in one of the Sniper's casual t-shirts, having only his suit with him in the van. Allambee glances down at the Spy.  
>"I don't know mate.. I doubt it." He mumbles back, looking up at the ceiling again. Bellamy sits up, propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at the Australian.<br>"But you're not sure.." He murmurs looking down at the Sniper. Allambee sighs, looking back at the Spy.  
>"He needs you. Quit ya worryin' Amy.. He's not gonna push you away forever." He finishes by ruffling the Spy's hair, mussing his long fringe across his eyes, causing the Spy to huff, and puff a breath of air at the hair, trying to shift it. He sighs, glaring at the Sniper, and pushing the hair out of his eyes again, letting it fall naturally.<br>"I always ask you not to call me Amy mon amour." The Frenchman sighs, laying back down, his head leant on the man's chest.  
>"Yeah yeah.." The Aussie mumbles, shutting his eyes.<br>"If Edward turns me away, I shall blame you.." Bellamy murmurs.  
>"I should think so.. And all the while, I'll be callin' ya Amy."<p>

"Is he awake?" Bellamy bursts into the infirmary, bang on eight, looking straight to Edward's bed. The scout lay still, curled up with the sheets bunched up tight in his hands, still deep in the land of nod. Jacob jerks awake from the chair between the boy's beds, gasping and blinking several times at the Spy.  
>"Jesus spooks! I know you're meant to be.. well a spook, but it's a bad idea to give your own team heart attack's don'tcha think!" he blurts, sitting upright in the chair, huffing. Bellamy straightens his tie, gulping.<br>"Désolé Jacob."

Jacob huffs, straightening his shirt, nodding. Allambee saunters in stretching and doing up his shirt.  
>"You're so bloody hasty Amy..."<br>"Please mon amour, not now.." Bellamy starts, looking around, before turning his attention to Jacob again. "Where's Erik?"  
>"Doc? He went to get something to eat.. and a coffee I think. Why?" Jacob responds, cocking his head slightly, yawning. Bellamy growls, marching over to Edward's bed, sitting beside it. Allambee sighs, following the grumpy Spy, and perching on the arm of the chair.<br>"He should be here! Taking care of his patients!" The spy growls, frustrated.  
>"Am I not allowed to eat Herr Cantrell?" The Medic sighs, as he re-enters the room, a plate and mug in his hands. "Really, you expect me to sit in here all day vaiting and starving?" He sighs placing the plate and mug down on his desk at the end of infirmary, walking over to Edward's bed, checking the sleeping boy's pulse and temperature.<br>"He's fine." the Medic reassures, moving along to check Oliver's vitals. Bellamy glares at Oliver, before sighing and turning a concerned gaze to Edward, the mattress springs creaking as the teen moves. Edward stretches slightly, wincing as he tugs on the fresh wound, sitting up slowly, the moving Medic catching his eye.  
>"Doc?"<br>The Medic looks up.  
>"Ah, Herr Carter." He wanders back over, shoving the thermometer back in the boys mouth, taking his pulse, and checking the O2 stats.<br>"You seem to be remaining stable.." He mutters, watching the heart monitor for blips. "You can go vhenever you vant to. Just take it easy and you should be fine. It's not a deep wound, but it vill scar. Be careful Herr Carter, don't pull at it too much." the Medic warns, writing up the Scout's stats before moving back to his desk to eat. Edward's gaze falls onto Ollie, his back to Bellamy and Allambee, having not noticed the couple yet. Jacob follows the teens gaze, sitting between the boy's beds, and gulps.  
>"He's okay Son." Jacob murmurs, turning to smile softly at the Bostonian. Ed nods slightly sighing. Bellamy scoffs.<br>"Who cares. He did this to you." The Spy states dryly, glaring at Oliver. Edward blinks, looking round quickly, and glaring.  
>"What are YOU doing here?" The Scout growls, his glare steadying on the Spy. Bellamy blinks and sighs.<br>"I was worried about you mon a-"  
>The Scout cuts him off.<br>"Bullshit." He curses. "Just go away.." he grumbles, focusing his glare on his lap. Bellamy stays silent for a moment, before rising slowly and heading for the double doors. Edward blinks, watching the Spy, before grumbling and huffing. Allambee stands up.  
>"Amy wait!" he calls out, causing the Frenchman to stop just before the door.<br>"..I asked you not to call me zhat, mon amour." he murmurs, before slipping out.

The Sniper watches the door swing shut again, and he turns slowly to the Scout, who shrinks.  
>"What man! I didn't do nothin'!" The scout cries out, the icy glare of the Sniper chilling his inner core.<br>"What'chu send him away fer?" the Sniper growls, glaring harder at the teen, who gulps.  
>"He didn't wanna be here. He only came ta try make me look like the bad guy." The scout grumbles, sulkily. Allambee growls, slamming a fist down on the small bedside table, the vase of flowers that stood on all the cabinets crashing to the floor. The Medic stood up, starting to speak before the Sniper silences him with a glare.<br>"'E's been up all night worryin' about ya. Thinkin' you were gonna through the poor fella out, thinkin' you're gonna hate him forever!" The Sniper growls, his voice raised, loud enough to intimidate, but not to shout. The Scout tries to remain resolute, growling back.  
>"He doesn't give two shits Bee! He just wants a replacement for his long lost son!"<br>The Sniper sighs, sitting down and leaning on the bed, on his elbows.  
>"You know that ain't true Joey.." the Sniper sighs, using his pet name for the Scout. Edward looks back at his lap, fiddling with the sheets.<br>"I dun want him to leave me.." The Scout finally murmurs, with a sniffle. "My real dad walked out on me when I was jus' a kid.. I don't want him to as well, not for some BLU scum bag." he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.  
>"Zhat isn't going happen mon garçon.." the French accent rings out, as the Spy uncloaks behind the Scout. Edward whips his head round, looking up at the Spy, his eyes watery. Bellamy sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed, opening his arm for the Scout to move closer. The Scout hesitates, sniffing and falls onto Spy, clinging to the red pinstripe suit.<br>"I'm sorry Bells.." he chokes out, clinging to the Spy like he'll disappear. Bellamy hushes the boy sighing.  
>"You don't need to apologize to me Edward.. You were upset, I should have told you before now." The Spy murmurs, leaning his chin on the boy's head. Edward sniffles hanging onto the spy, causing Allambee to smile and lean back in his chair.<br>"Nice work Amy."  
>"Merci, ma fille.." He smirks as the Aussie blinks, registering.<br>"Hang about.. What does that mean! Oi! Amy!" Bellamy chuckles, looking at his beloved Sniper, his chuckle causing Edward to rub at his eyes, and look up at the panicked Sniper, smiling slightly.

"Everything seems to be okay Herr Valker." Erik murmurs, looking at some of the charts. Ollie's gaze remains blank as he quickly pulls the red t-shirt over his head, holding out his right arm allowing the Medic to check on the self inflicted wound. Rory pushes the door open, peering into the infirmary, grinning when his gaze falls on the blonde.  
>"Ollie!" he calls, wandering over to the bed, slumping into the chair beside Oliver's bed. Oliver blinks as the Demoman calls out, flinching slightly, before realising who has arrived, and relaxing again.<br>"Hi Rory.." He murmurs, forcing a meek smile. Erik glances at Rory, noting down the last few stats, and heading for his own desk to put the charts away.  
>"You can go when you're ready Herr Valker." Erik wanders back to the bed, making sure that the bandage is tight on the Pyro's arm. "Oh and Herr Anderson?"<br>The Demoman blinks, and salutes, a cheeky grin spreading.  
>"Yup?" he replies, leaning on the arm of the chair.<br>"He is not allowed to get drunk. It vill not help his mood." The Medic glares at the Demoman, who salutes sarcastically.  
>"Aye."<br>"I mean it."  
>"I know you do laddie." The Demoman grins, a Cheshire cat grin. The Medic sighs in defeat.<br>"Off you go Herr Valker.."  
>Oliver nods, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up.<br>"And Oliver?" The Medic murmurs, suddenly soft, and using the pyro's first name. "It's the weekend, so there's no battles until Monday, take it easy. And if you need anything, you just need to ask, ja?"  
>"Ja. Dankeschön, Herr Muller." The Pyro murmurs, the culture-obsessed Brit having learnt many European languages. The Medic nods, watching the blonde head for the door.<br>"No alcohol Herr Anderson." the Medic reminds, earning a hearty chuckle from the Demoman.

"You awright laddie?" the Demoman leans in slightly as the pair wander down the hall. Oliver shrugs.  
>"Yeah I'm fine."<br>"You don't seem fine.." The tipsy Demoman slurs, watching the blonde. Oliver sighs.  
>"I'm never going to be fine am I Red.." The Pyro murmurs, using his nickname for the Demoman, made up of the Gaelic name's meaning.<br>"Yer always fine Ollie. Jus' a little blip." The Scotsman chimes, ruffling the Pyro's waist length hair. Oliver grunts, attempting to straighten the mussed hair with his fingers, grumbling.  
>"Always with the blips.." He mumbles. "Hey, you said you saw Eddie with the guys on the way here right?" He looks up at the Demoman, who nods. "What were they saying about me?" Oliver gulps, watching the Scot's reaction.<br>"Er.. Well the spook wasn't 'xactly HAPPY with you... Sniper barely said a word, n' Edward seemed to be lappin' up the spooks' every word, practically holdin' onto that suit jacket's sleeve." The Demoman reports, trying to be gentle with the fragile English man. Oliver sighs dragging his feet slightly, his pale and scarred hands in the pockets of his joggers.  
>"I guess I should have expected that.. I did kinda attack him.."<br>Rory shakes his head sighing.  
>"I'm sure the little Scout will understand pal, he knows ya. He chose to be ya friend after all."<br>Oliver shrugs, his liquid brown eyes lazily gazing at the his feet.  
>"I don't know if he still is Red.. That's the thing.." He mumbles miserably. Rory sighs, wrapping an arm around the Pyro's shoulders, pulling him close.<br>"Ya know what you need laddie? Nice strong shot of scrumpy." The Demoman drawls, grinning. Oliver shakes his head.  
>"Nawh.. Thanks though bud.. I'm gonna go get changed and find Eddie.."<br>Rory shrugs, releasing the Pyro.  
>"Fine fine, but if ya need a drink, or even just a pal, I'll be in ma room." The Scotsman finishes, slapping the Pyro on the back and wandering away.<p>

Oliver silently heads for his room, noticing the door already ajar. Hesitantly, he pushes it open, finding himself bombarded with fur as his beloved pet flings herself at him from his bed. He catches the animal, smiling softly, tickling it's ears.  
>"Hello Pebbles.." He coos, the cat chirping and licking his fingers affectionately. Oliver looks up from his pet, to have guilt smack him in the face. The sight of Jacob, scrubbing the blood stained carpet came into view, causing him to flinch.<br>"Jacob.." He starts, addressing the Texan who had already been watching him. Jacob smiles, giving the Pyro a casual salute as means of 'hello'. The Pyro lets the cat wander up onto his shoulders, gulping as he pushes the door too behind him.  
>"You.. you don't have to do that. It's my mess.." Oliver starts, quietly. Jacob shakes his head, finishing the job and standing up.<br>"It's my pleasure." He walks over to Oliver, bucket in his gloved hand. His expression softens as he looks down at the Pyro. "How're ya feeling there?" He murmurs, smiling. Due to the nature of Oliver's disorder, the whole team had been briefed on what to do if he were to break down. The fine tuned secrets that lay beneath the cold, encyclopaedia-style brief, were locked up tight inside the Pyro, only Edward and the Medic having been let inside. Oliver shrugs nodding.  
>"I'm fine.. sorry.. about last night.." he mutters, ashamed. Jacob ruffles his hair affectionately, chuckling.<br>"No need to be my little Brit." the Texan smiles. He gulps, face falling slightly. "You.. You are takin' ya meds, aren't ya buddy?"  
>Oliver looks up at the Engineer and nods quickly.<br>"Ofcourse!"  
>Jacob nods smile returning.<br>"Jus' making sure, it's been a long time since.." He pauses, looking for the right phrase. "Well, since you had your last 'episode'." he finishes, watching the Pyro worriedly. Oliver nods, avoiding the Engineer's eyes.  
>"Yeah..Thanks.. For you know.. Stopping me." he mumbles, causing the Engineer to chuckle.<br>"Don't need no thanks Oliver, What're friends for?" He smiles, slipping past the blonde, and out of the room, leaving him in silence.

Oliver leaves his room, having tied his hair back and tidied up. Pebbles mews on his shoulders, leaping off and trotting along after the blonde. He stops outside the Scout's door, knocking lightly, the cat weaving in and out of his feet. No reply. Oliver goes to try again, and sighs, letting his hand drop as the realisation hits him. Of course the Scout won't be in his room, not after the week he'd just had. He'd be seeking comfort, and the only two people he'd go to, other than himself, for that, was the Spy and the Sniper. Oliver groans, lifting up his pet as he heads toward the camper can belonging to the Sniper. They'd never let him in, he was pushing his luck with Edward, but Bellamy as well? Allambee would be the most lenient, but that Spy was going to cause a problem. Oliver's stomach sunk as he reached the outskirts of the base, the van only paces away. The cat on his shoulder chirps, purring softly into his ear, willing him forward. After a few minutes, the Pyro finally musters the courage to tap on the camper's door.  
>"Git the door Amy." The Australian accent rings, followed by a curse and a chuckle. The light footsteps indicated the Spy's journey, and the creak of the door alerted the Pyro to his arrival. Oliver looked up at the Spy, who quirks a dark eyebrow, and leans against the door frame, at the top of the three steps that led up to the camper.<br>"Ah. Oliver." The Spy practically spat, a venomous smile spreading. "What do I owe zhe pleasure? Hm?"  
>Oliver felt about three feet tall, words escaping him.<br>"I.. I came to see Ed.." he manages to mumble, keeping his eyes as far from the icy Spy's as he can, taking his pet from his shoulders and stroking it's ears for comfort. The Spy, cocks his head.  
>"Oh? Why would I let you see him after zhe last time?"<br>"Because... because he's my friend.." The Pyro stammers, causing the Spy to pause.  
>"Very well." He murmurs, much to the Pyro's surprise, and steps aside, pushing the door open, to let the lithe Scout slip out under his arm.<p>

"Hi." The Scout murmurs, sitting on the bottom step of the camper. Pebbles peers down at the boy, and chirps leaping onto his lap, purring and rubbing against his chest. Edward blinks, and smiles at the cat, stroking her softly. "Hello to you too Pebs.." he murmurs. Oliver gestures to the cat.  
>"I.. I know how much you like her, I thought she might make you feel better." The Brit babbles, watching his cat, and avoiding eye contact with the Bostonian. Edward sighs, nodding again.<br>"I'm sorry." Oliver blurts, rubbing at his eyes slightly. "I didn't mean for it to happen I'm sorry.. I know you must hate me but-"  
>"I don't hate ya' Ollie." Edward cuts him off, looking up at him. Oliver blinks, tears welling, the blonde refusing to let them fall.<br>"You don't?" he questions, confused, looking Edward in the eye for the first time. Edward nods sighing, and standing up, letting the cat roam onto his shoulders.  
>"Nawh.. I knew you'd have unstable moments when I met you Ollie, we all had the brief, we all knew. Still made friends with ya, and I still don't regret that.." He shrugs, smiling at the Brit. "You didn't hurt me, not intentionally any who. You aren't to blame bud, I shoulda realised you weren't up to me bitchin' on."<br>Oliver sobs, hugging the Bostonian, who grunts, uncomfortable with the contact, but hugging his friend back nonetheless.  
>"Everything's cool Ollie.." he mumbles, pulling away. "C'mon, it's freezin' out here, let's get a drink inside."<br>"But.." Ollie gulps, rubbing his eyes, feeling pathetic. "Bellamy hates me, and I bet I'm not Allambee's favourite either."  
>Edward smirks and shakes his head.<br>"Nawh, Bells is a pussy cat! He'll be fine, and Bee don't know how to be mad, I'm sure of it. Everything's cool" he repeats, grinning. Oliver sighs, nodding and follows the Scout in.

Bellamy sighs, smiling lightly.  
>"At least you apologized.." he mumbles, glancing at Oliver, finding it hard to forgive the Pyro out of a paternal anger, but understanding the situation all the same. Allambee chuckles, sitting back on the bunk, using it as a make shift sofa, Bellamy beside him, the Australian swinging a lazy arm around the Spy's shoulder.<br>"Grouch." he smirks, causing the Spy to roll his eyes.  
>"Thanks for letting me in.." The Pyro murmurs, still weary around the Spy, perching in the deck chair opposite the bunk, Roo wandering over and leaning his head on the Pyro's knee. Edward slumps into the small armchair beside the bunk, Pebbles curling up in his lap, the Scout reaching into the cooler for a beer. Allambee plucks the beverage out of the teen's hand, smirking at the expression on the Bostonian as the Sniper cracks the can open.<br>"What!" Edward cries out, whining.  
>"None for you Joey," the Sniper smirks, using the Scout's nickname. "You're not old enough." He winks, pulling out a fresh can and throwing it to Oliver, the unsuspecting Pyro catching it and blinking.<br>"Then how come he gets one?" The teen shouts, pointing accusingly at Oliver, as the blonde opens the can, taking a sip.  
>"He's twenty-one." the Sniper smirks, flashing his teeth. Edward groans, flopping back on his chair.<br>"This is so unfair." he moans, flailing.  
>"You can have orange juice Eddie?" The Pyro suggests, his cheeky grin returning, the nickname causing Edward to flail out again, shouting.<br>"I hate you guys!"


End file.
